A Gentleman's Candy
by Elisabeth Beaupre
Summary: Alfred F. Jones and his little brother are sent off to a high class boarding school due to some family troubles at home. Entering as a freshman, now's the time to make an impression on the other students and gain new, life-long friends. But, what kind of other experiences will our dear Americian encounter when he's rooming with the high school student council president?
1. The American Sets Foot on Campus

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I'm back but with another FanFic. Sorry about the other one but I've kind of lost all motivation for it sooo, I've started a new one~ I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the few chapters of the other one.**

_**Also, I couldn't have written this fanfiction without the help of the imaginator and wonderful editor, Daila~ 3**_

* * *

There is a school in the United States, a popular and well-known boarding school called Green Hills Academy. It's said that only the best of the best and the richest of the rich could be accepted to attend this marvelous school. Hundreds of students from around the world, ranging from the beginnings of the sixth grade to the final days of their senior year, attend Green Hills Academy- and, with the beginning of the year in sight, many students are eager to start the process of education... And possibly a little more.

Alfred Jones sat in the back of his family's long and sleek black limousine, staring out into the space as the bustling heart of the city began to dwindle into the peaceful everyday life of the suburbs. His blue eyes followed the scenery as they were driven past middle class houses and occasionally flicked over to the corner of his eye to glance at his little brother, Matthew Williams- his half-brother. Matthew sat to the other side of Alfred gazing silently out the other window. He held his white stuffed bear close to his chest with his violet eyes occasionally darting between the floorboards and his window with a nervous anxiety. Alfred noticed his brother's actions and rolled his eyes. He flicked Matthew lightly on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Matthew asked, drawing back a bit and rubbing his forehead.

"Stop looking so nervous, Mat! I swear, it looks like you're gonna throw up!"

"Oh, s-sorry..." Matthew answered softly, letting his eyes fall back to the floor before continuing, "...but I really don't know how I'm going to cope with boarding school life. I wanna go back home, Alfred." he said, burying his chin into the head of his bear.

" I wanna go back home too, Mat, but mom and dad are going through some hard times right now so we have to go this boarding school." Alfred answered with a sigh.

His brother let out a weak little laugh, "Yeah, like getting a divorce is something to send your kids away." His voice trailed off as he bit his bottom lip softly, as if to stop himself from crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry. I know that it's hard, but we'll get through this okay?" Alfred assured his brother, placing a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"That's because you've been through divorces with dad before. I haven't. And I don't know what's going to happen to us…" Once again Matthew's voice trailed off.

"Geez," Alfred sat there for a moment, then flicked his brother on the forehead hard repeatedly.

"Ow, ow, ow , ow , ow!" Matthew cried before bringing his bear up to his face. "Stop it! That hurts!"

"That's kinda the point here. And I'll only if you stop worrying over this whole thing." Alfred said bluntly as he pushed the bear away, continuing to flick his brother's forehead.

"Okay, okay fine! Just stop!"

"Then we have an understanding." Finally relenting, he threw his hands behind his head and grinned that Alfred grin of his that made his big blue eyes sparkle behind the glasses perched on his nose.

"You bully…."

Alfred laughed loudly and ruffled Matthew's hair. "You should be used to it be now, Mattie."

…

Once the chauffer had taken the brother's luggage out of the trunk, he set it down on the pavement. "You boys stay safe, alright?" The old chauffer smiled towards them.

"We will!" they said in unison.

"See you in time for Thanksgiving, Will!" Alfred replied with a broad smile. The brothers had known that old man for years. Alfred wasn't exactly sure how he was going to live without having his favorite chauffer to drive him around wherever he wanted to go. Will nodded and tipped his hat as he walked over to the driver's side of the vehicle and slipped inside. Matthew gave a small wave to the old man as he drove off, returning the favor from out the window.

"Well, off we go!" Alfred brought up the handle of his luggage and began wheeling away without the slightest idea of where he was supposed to be going. Matthew followed, but only to turn him in the right direction.

"Oh! Thanks Mattie, bro!" the blonde laughed as his brother led the way to the high school grounds.

Matthew shook his head with a short sigh, "Geez, you were the one born in this country. I thought you could at least know to read the signs." He pointed out all the signs and banners aver the crowds of other students.

Once again, the American laughed. "You of all people should know that all I'll ever read is comic books and whatever shit I find on the Internet." Matthew brought his palm to his face and just shook his head as he maneuvered through the mob of students. Alfred followed and soon, Matthew found his way to the high school check-in area.

"Here's where you should be, Al." Matthew said, pointing out the check-in lines that were set up in alphabetical order. "Just go stand—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Mat. You're starting to sound like mom." For once, his little brother laughed- a laugh he hadn't heard since their parents- his dad and his step-mom -filed for divorce. Alfred smiled and ruffled Matthew's wavy blonde hair.

"Thanks for looking out for me though, dude. I'll see you at that welcoming party or speech thing later tonight, okay?"

Matthew nodded, "Okay, and don't get lost."

"Dude, seriously, you're starting to freak me out."

Matthew laughed again, "Just go already."

"Alright, fine. See ya!" And with that, the two brothers' went their separate ways. Alfred heading towards the freshman check-in tables and Matthew headed back towards the middle school grounds. The American waited in the registration line for a few minutes before he stepped up the front.

"Last name, please." droned the plain tone of the woman at the table. Her boring tone made Alfred cringe slightly.

"Um, Jones." He answered. The woman scanned down the columns of surnames that began with a "J" until she stopped at his name.

"Alfred F. Jones?"

Alfred nodded.

"Welcome to Green Hills, Mister Jones."

* * *

_**By the way, just a quick little heads up, this story will NOT follow the actual plot of Gakuen Hetalia back to back. I have my own twists that were inspired by (once again) Daila~ 3**_

_**See you next chapter!**_


	2. 309B

**Author's Note: ****_Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2! I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter due to my own laziness and procrastination. Anyways, I hope you enjoy whatever work I had put into this chapter~_**

**_And a thank you to my editor, Daila. Luv you big sistu~ ^w ^_**

**_Head's up!: This is a pretty lengthy chapter and there is some hinting FrUK somewhere in the mix. Anyways, enjoy~ _**

* * *

Green Hills Academy is an exquisite boarding school for junior high and high school students. The campus grounds are kept clean and trim throughout the school year so that the buildings keep its exterior beauty- though there isn't much adorning the yards. However, the interior is a completely different story from its outer shell in terms of decor. Gleaming marble covers the hallway floors, the ceiling towering above at a great angle. The artwork of famous painters (Some of them being former students, as a matter of fact.) is spattered around neatly wherever a wall is lonely. Crystal chandeliers dangle elegantly from each four-way hall intersection, adding an appealing aesthetic for those who appreciated the finer things- or a swing, for some certain, creative hooligans.

...

_Where the hell am I?_ Alfred treaded mindlessly through the boys' dormitory. When he left, he was given some papers to fill out and he was also given his room number. However, the boys' dorms were separated by junior high, A rooms, and high school, B rooms. _Ohh, I get it now! Point A to point B! I see what they did there~_ Alfred thought, making his way towards the B dorms.

When the buildings started coming into a better view, Alfred saw boys heading inside with their things and a few groups already loitering outside. Once Alfred finally reached the dorms, he got a better look at some of the groups as he passed. One group consisted of three males: one had tanned skin, ruffled brown hair and vibrant green eyes. Another had fair skin, wavy blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, blue eyes, and a neatly trimmed stubble. The last of the three was tall, had slightly pale skin, red eyes, and his hair was so blonde it looked like it was white! The trio was conversing with each other with the occasional elbow nudge and snicker. Clearly they were best friends.

And there was another trio. An Asian man with a bob of straight, black hair and dark brown eyes, a tall and obvious German with his blonde hair slicked back and bright blue eyes, resembling the other guy with the red eyes and white hair to almost a fault. Maybe they were brothers? And the last of them was Italian who's were a soft brown color and his hair was about the same shade, but a bit darker. That trio's conversation just seemed to be an average one. However, the Italian was doing most of the talking while the Asian nodded and smiled and the German shook his head and facepalmed. Seeing such groups made him think of what social group he'd be classified in, but he already knew that he knew that he'd be thrown into the jocks cage. _Yay for social status!_ he thought sarcastically as he started walking through the halls of the 300 rooms.

While walking through the halls, his blue eyes took in the fancy interior. Pops sure did pick a fancy school this year. Wonder if he'll let me stay 'til graduation. Alfred's eyes scanned over the room numbers engraved on golden plates until he came to his room number: 309B. Alfred pulled out the key from his back pocket and slipped it into the keyhole. Alfred turned his wrist to the left and pushed the mahogany door open.

"Huh..." Alfred muttered softly as he was welcomed by a massive dorm. The walls were painted a tanned beige color with little decoration on them other than an analog clock. There were dual twin beds in the center of the room, nightstands for each. One was already adorned with an alarm clock and a picture of a large family, though Alfred didn't really care to go study it. He turned to left corner of the room, and there stood a small minifridge, and on a shelf someone had installed there was a hotplate and a toaster- there was no microwave, but that was only because there was one in the entrance of dorms, much like a hotel. To his left… A haven. There was a small flatscreen and a loveseat seated in front of it, two beanbag chairs next to it. There was a small shelf with a DVD player and a few movies on a rack, and a coffee table that held a book and an empty teacup. However, he hardly noticed anything. He was too focused on the fridge. He yanked it open, grabbed a Coke and kicked it closed. There was no food as of yet… That was going to change. Quickly.

After grabbing his drink, Alfred tossed his stuff blindly onto a bed, then winced when something crashed to the floor. He peeked out of one eye, then saw his stuff was on the floor, because he missed bad… But that wasn't important, because there was stuff on the bed he was aiming for. He'd blame his lack of aim on that. He grabbed his things and tossing them to the other bed next to the other. He reached his arms up in the air to stretch with a loud yawn as Alfred's blue eyes scanned over the room once again. His eyes fell on a 24 inch plasma TV well placed in the living room-like area and grinned, really seeing it for the first time.

"It's a TV! It's pretty tiny though... Oh who cares? It's a TV!" Alfred ran over to the television to inspect it. "This place is basically a mini apartment! Dad chose good this time. Maybe I should call him and tell him to send over the Xbox and the PS3. That'd at least make this whole ordeal about being in boarding school a bit more bearable..." Alfred reached out for the remote that rested at the top of the plasma and switched it on to ESPN. He plopped down onto the couch comfortably as playbacks from last night's game began to flash on the screen, varying from the best plays to the worst and then to the most questionable. While he was relaxing, laughing, and agreeing with the commentators, someone else stepped into the room.

"Ve...? Hey guys, this door is open!"

"Huh?" Alfred looked towards the door.

"Don't just walk into rooms like that!" boomed a heavily accented German voice who's figure soon came walking hastily after the other male only to bring him into a headlock.

"Gah! L-Luddy, that hurts!" he cried, flailing his arms around. And yet another person came onto the scene: an Asian, thus completing one of the trios he saw earlier.

"Ludwig-san, please, this is unnecessary." He spoke with a slightly obvious accent, though you could only hear it whenever he said certain things. For example, when he said "Ludwig" the L sounded like an R. As the trio began to argue, the American just sat there and watched for a moment or two before finally bursting into his loud laughter.

"You guys are so funny!" he said, rolling off of the couch onto the polished, hardwood floor. Alfred's laughter caused the trio to come to a stop and stare at the blonde. The German's arm slacked a bit giving the Italian a window to escape his headlock with a breeze. But at this point, the German didn't care. The Asian just stood there looking like he just wanted to cover his ears. And before long, Alfred's laughing finally died down to a slight snicker. Alfred sat up on the floor, wiping away a tear that welled up in the corner of his eye. "Best laugh I've had all day. Thanks dudes!" he pushed himself to his feet, with his snicker finally fading away.

"Ve, I haven't seen you before so you must be new!" Alfred nodded and the Italian almost immediately stuck out his hand with a smile. "Name's Feliciano Vargas! Ciao, nice to meet you!"

"Alfred F. Jones and the same goes to you Feliciano." Alfred replied, shaking Feliciano's hand returning the smile.

"And these two are my best friends!" Feliciano continued, pointing out the two behind him. First, Feliciano introduced the German. Apparently, his name was Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Hallo..." Ludwig nodded towards Alfred.

"'Sup?" Alfred responded with what could be perceived as a smile. Even Alfred had no idea what the hell it was and just followed along as the Italian introduced the Asian.

"And this is Honda Kiku! Or Kiku Honda... It could be put either way. He's from Japan!"

"He's from where?" Alfred asked, having a mini-fanboy attack.

"Uh, from Japan." answered the Italian without question.

"Oh my God!" the American's blue eyes lit up as he ran over to Kiku. "Yo, you got a hentai collection?" Kiku sputtered a bit and blushed heavily. He'd never had anyone come up to him and have their conversation start out with a such a topic, especially not such an explicit one!

"U-um, maybe..." he answered politely, his face reddening at the words coming out of his mouth.

"That means yes. Oh thank God!" Alfred flung himself at Kiku. "My dad wouldn't let me bring my own so that means I can borrow your-" but he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before he was pushed away by Kiku. "What was tha-"

"Please respect my personal space, Alfred-san." Kiku stated bluntly.

"He used to be a shut in and a bit of a loner so he likes his bubble. Sorry about that." Feliciano whispered in Alfred's ear.

"I... I see..." Alfred cleared his throat and shoved a hand into his jeans pocket. "Sorry." Kiku just nodded as his own little way of saying that it was okay.

"Looks like you're rooming with Arthur." Ludwig commented to break the awkward silence.

Alfred looked up at him, "Who?"

"Arthur Kirkland: This is his room and that fact hasn't changed since last year."

"Grandpa gave him permission to stay in this room just because he's student council president and all." Feliciano piped up. The Italian the wrapped his arms around Ludwig's bicep, "I don't think that's fair that he won't let me room with Luddy here though. Grandpa has this weird logic." Ludwig's face flushed red slightly as he just looked away with a sigh. Kiku's eyes lit up; he looked a bit too interested in the man-on-man relationship that was going on here.

"U-uh..." Alfred raised an eyebrow but he just shook his head. Don't judge. Don't judge. He thought.

"A-anyways," Ludwig started after muttering something into Feliciano's ear, "we'll be seeing you later I guess, Alfred."

"Ve, yeah! We'll all be friends for sure!" Feliciano shouted happily. "Oh, hey, Alfie, oh... I like that nickname! I'll start calling you that from now on! Back to the question, what grade are you in?"

"Ninth."

"You're a freshman?" Kiku asked.

"Yup."

"You look like a junior." the trio said in unison. Alfred just laughed and stood straight, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I get that a lot. Most people usually think I'm, like, two to three years than actually am."

"So you didn't get held back a year or two in elementary school?" Feliciano asked and was smacked in the back of his head by Ludwig. "Ow! What did I do? It was just a question..."

Alfred laughed once again, "Nope, I almost got held back in fifth and seventh grade though. God, I hate math."

"Who doesn't?" Feliciano added.

"We like math." Ludwig and Kiku commented plainly.

"Boring." Alfred groaned, slouching with a huffed sigh. Before the other two could retort, shouts could be heard not too far down the hall.

"Run for it!" shouted a German accent as heavily accented as Ludwig's.

"Are you two wanting me to murder you before the school year even starts?" responded a female's voice.

"We already took the risk didn't we~" answered a French accented voice.

"The hell...?" Alfred started, but before he could finish, blurs of silver, blond, and brown hair flew past the still open dorm door.

"Give me back my underwear, Francis! Gilbert!"

"Not on our lives, Frau!"

"Oh I think we'll be running into Arthur soon, Gil~"

"Then we'll just run over him!" And with that last comment, the rest of the conversation was nothing but fading shouts and laughs. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Feliciano didn't seem to care as if this were something he dealt with every day, and poor Kiku looked horribly uncomfortable.

"I-I think we'll just be taking our leave now," Ludwig said, heading out the door. "I have to make sure that mein Bruder doesn't get a frying pan shoved up his ass again..." And with that, the blonde German walked somewhat calmly in the direction of the distant shouts.

"Luddy, wait up!" Feliciano called after him. "See you later, Aflie!" Yet another new friend had left.

"I should probably go along too: Yearbook purposes and such." Kiku bowed and followed after his friends, leaving Alfred alone in room 309B. He sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well... See ya!"He tightly kicked the door closed to keep all unwanted visitors out and jumped back in front of the television.

_Earlier That Day_

_Arthur's Perspective_

Among many other cabs arriving to the school, there was a clunker of a little yellow cab. Riding in the back was Arthur Kirkland, the "English gentleman." Arthur's green eyes rested on the entrance gates of Green Hills Academy_. Another year at Green Hills. Let's hope that sophomore year is more humbling than freshman._ he thought, letting out a soft sigh. He was somewhat looking forward to the upcoming school year, but Arthur wasn't too keen on the idea of having so many more responsibilities. And this is what I get for being student council president. It wasn't too much longer until the cab pulled up into the U-shaped driveway Arthur stepped out of the vehicle and headed the trunk. He waited for a moment before he heard a familiar click, then pulled up on the unlocked latch of the trunk and pulled out his two luggage, swinging a navy blue backpack over his shoulder. Arthur shut the trunk and reached into his pocket to retrieve some money to pay the cab driver.

"Um, how much do I owe you, sir?" he asked, leaning forward a bit into the driver's window.

"That'll be twenty-two seventy-nine." the driver answered, making a little motion for Arthur to move out of the way- When Arthur did so, the driver spat out a glob of greenish-yellow phlegm. Resisting the urge to make a face of disgust, he fumbled through his bill money and pulled out a 20 and a 5.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks." The driver tucked the money into his pocket and drove off. Arthur pulled up the handles on his bags and wheeled off to the check-in area. Walking on the familiar campus comforted him a bit. It'd be nice to catch up with the friends he had made to previous year. But, alas, it was still early in the day and not even half of the expected number of students had arrived yet. Arthur pulled up his sleeve to glance at the time- 9:48 A.M. _Thank God for nighttime flights. I'm still tired though... Arthur thought, fighting to keep his eyes open against the force of gravity. One would think that an international student would be used to the jet lag._ The Englishman seemingly breezed through check-in since there wasn't even a line at Arthur's designated table. He tucked the small stack of papers that he was to fill out under his arm and began heading towards his dorm: 309B. It'd be nice to have the room to himself. The previous year, he had shared the room with Francis Bonnefoy, his ex. Arthur snorted, "Good riddance, bloody wine bastard." After short time of walking, Arthur had arrived at the boy's dormitory and was heading towards his room. When the Brit's green eyes found the golden plate labeled 309B, he slipped the room key into the lock, turned his wrist and pushed the door open.

"Ah, what I'd give to be in this bed again~"

_ Oh hell no._

_SMACK!_

"Ow!" Francis whined.

"What is God's name are you doing here? This isn't your room anymore, git!"

"But that doesn't mean you can hit me!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" It wasn't long until the arguing escalated. Arthur flung his backpack towards the Frenchman's face – which he dodged easily. After living with a man like Arthur Kirkland for a year, one got good reflexes.

"Get out, Francis! How the hell did you even get into this room? The locks get changed every year!"

"I'm the vice president of student council. I have my ways~" Francis answered with a flirtatious twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that, sod! Get out, get out, get out!" Arthur shouted, pushing Francis out of the bed and towards the exit.

"Oh c'mon Arthur, stop killing the fun. I just wanted to talk and maybe cuddle-"

"We broke up last year and that's not going to change," Arthur snapped, "Now, would you please leave?" Francis went silent for a moment. Arthur knew this silence all too well- The frog must be planning something. He mustered the most strength he could and almost succeeded in pushing Francis out, but was stopped mid push as he was pushed up against the wall and passionately kissed by the older male. However, the Frenchman was immediately smacked away by Arthur whose face was a dark red (Think an angry Tinkerbell with bushy eyebrows). Francis chuckled with a slightly twisted smirk.

"Ohh, someone's angry~"

"Get. Out!" And Arthur, quite literally, kicked Francis out of the door and slammed it shut to hard, the room shook. "Stupid…. Fucking…." He muttered, pacing over to his things and tossing them angrily on a bed. "The nerve of that French bastard! Pushed me up against the wall and kissed me! Asshole!" Arthur rambled out loud, slamming down the stack of papers down on the coffee table. A minute or two of venting passed before Arthur was hit with a sudden pang of sadness. "No annoying Francis this year… huh?" he whispered, his green eyes scanning over the empty room or 309B. Arthur couldn't stand it. His heart was still healing from heartbreak and but the Englishman would have to deal with another element: loneliness. That pang of sadness grew into a depression. He collapsed onto his knees and began to cry. _Why am I crying? I should happy._ Arthur thought as sobbed. "But why? Why does it hurt here so much?" He reached up and clutched the fabric of his clothing covering his chest. "Damn you frog."

_Meanwhile Alfred's Introduction to the Axis Powers_

Arthur was standing of in a circle with a group of his friends from the previous year. They conversed and laughed collectively again and again. Michael, a senior, was telling the stories of his two-week tour of Europe that he took over the summer.

"So guess what happened in Vienna?" Michael asked the group.

"What?" chimed a girl named Lizzy, a junior.

"I almost got jumped by this metrosexual hipster while I was walking down the street to get a frappe." There were some snickers and a giggle.

"I've got a better one," said Nathan.

"What could be better than almost getting jumped by a metrosexual hipster?" asked Michael.

"German sparkle parties." Lizzy answered, receiving looks of agreement from the others.

"True, but anyways, so I was staying up at the Pierre in N.Y.C. and the first thing you see is this golden plate at the front desk that says 'We shall never deny our guest even the most ridiculous request.' And you know what I did? I called the front desk and asked if I could order my lunch from McDonald's. The dude was, like, 'Sir, we don't serve McDonald's here.' And then I was, like, 'You-"

"Hold on, hold on, this sounds like that one Mickey D's commercial." Thomas interrupted- a sophomore, just like Arthur.

Nathan smirked.

"You didn't!" Michael and Lizzy gasped in unison.

"Oh, I did!" Nathan responded. The group burst into a hearty laughter.

"You're a genius!" Thomas jeered. Nathan bowed sarcastically to his friends and stood proudly.

"I'll accomplish any stupidly fun task without fail." Nathan gloated.

"So, Arthur," Lizzy turned to him, "what's you do over the break? Anything exciting?" Arthur scratched his head.

"Unless you want to count taking care of my smaller siblings and meeting my new baby sister, then no, not really." Arthur answered with a small smile.

"You're mom had another one?!" Thomas asked, bewildered but was soon had the back of his head smacked by Michael. "Ow! What'd I say?" Thomas cried, turning to face Michael. Arthur laughed.

"No, no, Michael, it's fine. She breeds like a rabbit, I know."

"How many siblings do you have, bro?" Nathan asked.

"Hm, give me a second…" Arthur began counting up in his head, but before he could answer, shouts were heard from across the courtyard.

"Beilschmidt! Bonnefoy! I will castrate both of you painfully!" shouted a voice that sounded like Elizabeta Hedérváry's, a junior from Hungary.

Arthur and his friends turned heads and searched for the Hungarian over the growing crowd of incoming students. Their eyes soon settled on a flowing, brown ponytail that was unmistakably Elizabeta who was briskly walking over to the Bad Friends Trio.

"Ten bucks says the German gets a frying pan handle shoved up his ass again." Nathan announced bluntly.

"Bet made." Michael said, raising a finger.

"Same." Thomas added a second later.

"I'm not making a bet with you guys before the school year even starts." Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"And I can't bet anything because I need to stop this before it gets out of hand." Arthur sighed, sliding his arm into a slightly loose white armband given to him to symbolize his position in student council. "See you all later." And with that, the Brit ran off after the long gone three others.

"They ran into the boy's dorms, Arthur!" Lizzy shouted after him.

"Thanks!" Arthur shouted back, running towards the dormitory.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next chapter (Which will definitely be shorter since I won't be switching perspective)!_**

**_By the way, if you get the reference somewhere in the middle of Arthur's half of the chapter, you've gained my respect._**


	3. The Scent of Grease Brings Someone New

_**Author's Note:**__** Hey you guys! Thanks for reading up to chapter because, in all honesty, you just might wanna stop reading from here on out because I already have a feeling that this will start getting shitty. But, if you wanna keep reading then that's cool. =3**_

_**A thanks to my lovely editor Daila for cleaning up my horrible grammar and spelling skills.**_

* * *

_****__Arthur's Perspective_

Arthur followed the shouts that led into the boys' dormitory, but, the constant shouts bounced off the hallway walls confused the Brit. Taking a wild guess, Arthur veered around a tight corner to his left. Bad choice. He collided heavily into a body and toppled forwards.

"Fuck!" cried the familiar voice of an Italian.

Oh no… Arthur sat up and looked behind him and his green eyes rested on Lovino Vargas. The Italian was already letting out a string of foul-mouthed words and was occasionally slipping into his native tongue.

"Listen, I didn't mean to run into you, Lovino. I was just-"

"Then why the hell are you running through the halls?!"

"Because I'm trying to-"

"Just stay out of my way, scone bastard!" shouted Lovino.

Arthur opened his mouth to respond, but he saw no point in trying to reason with this Italian. Lovino was definitely the most difficult of the Vargas's and most students avoided him because of his temper and rude nature.

"It won't happen again."

"Hmmph! Damn straight it won't!" Lovino huffed, rising to his feet as he dusted himself off. He walked away, muttering some other things in Italian. By the time Arthur's run in with the oldest Vargas brother, the shouts had faded. Or maybe even stopped altogether.

"Damn…" Arthur muttered as he rose to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wonder what happened to them," he pondered out loud. "N-not like I care about it of course. It's just my responsibility as-"

"Shieβe! Ludwig, stop walking so fast! When I try to catch up it hurts like hell!" shouted a German.

"Then would you rather me carry you on my back?"

"Nein! I'm going to be a man and face my pain!"

"Suit yourself." These voices could be no others than the Beilschimidts. And, judging by the sounds of their voices, the two were heading from the opposite direction from where Lovino walked off.

"You shouldn't have taken Elizabeta's bra, Gilly…!"

Oh look, the other Italian.

"But you saw the cup size, right? Double D's! That's hilarious!" Gilbert laughed and Ludwig snickered. Their voices were closer.

"Stop thinking pervy!"

"Yekaterina's are bigger though." Gilbert continued as if he hadn't heard the bubbly Italian.

"She doesn't go to school here anymore. I wonder why…" Gilbert said.

"Family problems and harassment." informed Arthur and Feliciano simultaneously. Gilbert and Ludwig looked at the Student Council President mildly for a moment but weren't really surprised that he just broke into the conversation. Arthur had a habit of doing that.

"Aww, I miss the sound of her breasts!" Gilbert whined.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "So, what happened to the other one?" he asked, looking up at Ludwig.

"Elizabeta might be beating him still. She could be finished by now though!" Feliciano answered in Ludwig's place. "She's so pretty, but really violent." the Italian sighed.

A bushy eyebrow raised. "Where was the frog last time you saw him?"

"The end of the four hundred dorms." Gilbert groaned. "Bro, let's hurry up and get back to the room. My ass… It hurts…" Ludwig rolled his eyes and hoisted his older brother onto his back. "Gah! This hurts even more!" he complained.

"Deal with it." Ludiwg said coldly as he continued down the hall.

"Ciao, Arthur! See you at the ceremony!" called out the Italian as he followed suit after the Germans. Arthur gave a tiny wave then turned a heel the opposite way, heading down to the four hundred residences.

Soon enough, the Brit did come across Francis who was lying face down on the floor.

"You deserved it, frog." Arthur said, folding his arms across his chest, shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk."

"Oh, do shut up and help me up, please." Francis groaned.

"And why should I do that given the incident this morning?"

"Because you're Student Council President and you're supposed to help all of the student body, non?" Arthur paused for a moment the released a slightly frustrated sigh. Bloody frog logic.

"Bloody fine." the Brit kneeled down and threw the Frenchman's arm over his shoulder.

"She's so beautiful, but ruthless." Francis said, leaning against Arthur for support.

"It's your own fault for taking her bra, idiot." Arthur sighed as he began making his way to his room to tend to the Frenchman's bruises- begrudgingly of course! He didn't like the Frenchman, really. Really!

"Hey, I didn't do it alone!"

"Oh, I know. Did Gilbert get a frying pan handle shoved up arse again?" Francis nodded. "Figures." Arthur slipped his room key out of his pocket as they approached room 309B.

_Click!_ The Englishman pushed open the door. He directed Francis over to the couch who immediately collapsed into the cushions.

"Ugh, my face… Why would she aim for my beautiful face?" Francis groaned, laying face up and gingerly touching his bruised cheek. Arthur just shook his head and turned to the television that droned on and on about American football- or, as Arthur called it, hand-egg.

_Did I leave the TV on before I left the room?_ the Brit asked himself, taking a glance around the room. Arthur noticed another collection of bags thrown onto the other bed. _Who the hell is…?_

"Badabababa! I'm lovin' it!" sang out a loud voice. The room filled with the scent of fast food and grease which was followed with an awkward silence. Arthur looked to the door and his eyes rested on a tall male with blonde hair, glasses covering sapphire blue eyes and a cowlick standing atop his head. "Who the hell are you guys and why are you in my room?"

"I could ask you the same question." said the Brit.

"Yeah, but I asked you first."

"And I asked you second." Arthur retorted.

"Will you two please break up the sexual tension and let the Englishman take care of me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Ignore him." The other's cowlick bounced as he nodded and sipped from his large-sized beverage. "So," Arthur made his way over to a cupboard in the kitchen to grab some rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls, "who _are_ you?"

"Alfred F. Jones." he answered, consuming a handful of salty fries. Arthur had already started to tend to Francis's bruises as he looked up to the American.

"So you're the new roommate I was to be expecting."

"Well, now that I'm here, your life's gonna get a lot more awesome!" Alfred gave a clumsy little bow and plopped down on his bed since the loveseat had been occupied by some Frenchman he didn't know. He reached into his bag of McDonalds and pulled out a Big Mac and munched on it loudly- so obnoxious already.

"Can't you eat that greasy trash a little quieter?" asked Francis as Arthur gently dabbed the rubbing alcohol into the small cuts that he found. Alfred's loud laugh bounced off the walls of the room.

"Dude, I'm not my little bro. There's no way I could ever drag my ass all quiet and love moose as much as he does." And with that comment, Arthur knew that this definitely was going to be an interesting year… Whether it be for the best, or for the worse.

* * *

_**Once again, thank you guys for reading. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter~**_


End file.
